


Sixty Minute Man

by SinnerBurrito



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerBurrito/pseuds/SinnerBurrito
Summary: Preston is good at many things, but be honest with himself and his feelings for a certain General isn't one of them.Luckily he has a friend to help.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 6





	Sixty Minute Man

**Author's Note:**

> So some years after the events of new Vegas, my courier dragged his ass to the Commonwealth and tries to be a good friend.
> 
> It seemed a good idea at the time.

-Howdy.

Preston felt his soul almost jumping out of his skin. His grip in the bottle he was holding tightened but soon relaxed seeing a familiar face taking a seat at his side.

-Do you ever think about making a sound before you come?

-Just on special occasions.

Jeremy flashed him a devilish grin and a wink, then he realized his poor choice of words. Preston ignored, the magazine he pretended to be reading laid discard at the table, he sighed raising the bottle to his lips pretending to take a long sip. Jeremy was sat all sprawled out like own the place, his dark eyes shooting quickly in the direction Preston was looking at, not like he did have to, that smiling never leaving the place.

\- Look at you, all dolled eyed for the General.

\- I'm not.

Jeremy took of his hat tossing at the table.

\- Denial is the first sign of a lie.

\- Don't you have anything better to do?

-What you're so scared off? Go get her. 

\- It's not that simple.

\- You sure? Word around town she got her eyes in someone here. Maybe it's your luck day.

\- What? Why? Did she said something? What do you know?

-Yeah she said "Why Prestng behind a magazine?"

\- Did she noticed?

\- No, just after I pointed out.

Preston opened his mouth to protest but no words come out, he knew it would be useless. He rubbed his face with both hands trying to get rid of the heat in his skin.

\- C'mon Preston, just go in there and beam your charm at her.

\- Easy for to say.

\- Darling,I shot at everything hoping to hit something.

\- And it works?

\- A couple of times. 

Both kept pretending a bottle of Nuka Cola was the most interesting thing in the world while Nora gave them a quick nod and left the Third Rail. Preston's eyes always following her ever move. He sighed again slightly slumping in his seat.

\- What's the worse it can happen?

\- She could reject me.

\- And?

\- What do you mean "and"?

\- She rejects you and...? You move with your life.

\- Everything is so easy for you.

Sarcasm.

\- You really rather keep torturing yourself over a doubt for the rest of your life?

\- What do you want me to do?

\- And as always Jeremy have to save the day. Look, we all need a break, I can handle this issue on my own and you to just...just ha e a good time.

\- That's your plan?

\- I'm going to hunt down some bastard in my own for you to have a while night with her and that's how you thank me?

Jeremy's exaggerated offended reaction manage to get a a smile out his companion.

\- Thank you.

\- Trust me. Juts do something nice and tell her you love her. If you don't, i will do.

\- Don't you dare.

\- Oh I will. And I will do with style.

\- Jeremy...

\- I'm going to sing for her and tell you asked me to.

Part of Preston doubt Jeremy would do it,but another part of him, a bigger part based on experience knew he not only could but probably had that plan in motion already.

\- Fine...I will do it.

Jeremy almost jumped at the table to ruffle Preston's hat. 

\- That's my boy.

\- And when you get married,the Honeymoon is on me. You're going to love the view from the presidential suite, seeing the sun set in the Mojave is almost... poetic.

\- Thanks for the offer. 

Jeremy got himself a shot of whiskey , grimacing at the taste, Preston chuckled and broke the silence.

\- Do you ever miss it?

\- What?

\- Home.

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but just laughed.

\- What's so funny?

\- Is just,I walked across the country trying to find a place to call home,and when you mentioned the first place in my mind is the place I kinda flew of. But yeah,i miss it. I miss the friends i made there.

\- Ever think about paying a visit?

\- I will. When i steal a vertbird. But...Most of my friends... family....got scattered around. They followed their own paths and I followed mine.

\- But there must be at least one to be happy to have news about you.

\- Yeah, maybe one or two.

\- And any of them have to do with those glasses you carry around?

As soon as his words got out if his mouth he regretted. Jeremy's face flashed of sadness. Preston knew Jeremy for awhile, but he almost never talked about his past in details, and he was extra sensitive about a old cracked pair of glasses he carried around.

\- Sorry, I shouldn't have...

As soon as the gloomy aura came, it disappeared. Jeremy just patted his shoulder back to his optimistic self.

\- Oh Preston, stop beign so polite all the time. But no, the glasses belonged to...a close friend of mine.

Both sensed this conversation were taking a uncomfortable twist, Preston tried to change the subject.

\- So, about you eyes, everything ok? I heard you complaining.

\- No, it's good. I think I'm getting old. 

Both laughed but Jeremy's smile didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't simply a vision issue, a few days back they're traveling when he blinked and then he wasn't himself anymore. Like that simple act of blink transported him to somewhere else.

His surroundings didn't felt right.

His body didn't felt right.

Before he could try to comprehend what happened, he blinked again and was back traveling with Preston and Nora who seemed oblivious to what happened. It wasn't a isolated incident, it kept happening, he just decided to ignore.

\- Well, if you excuse me, I have to gather my things Can you believe I need to cover up for two love birds?

\- These two sounds awful.

-Oh they are! I feel like in a shitty romance novel when I travel with them. 

Jeremy left some caps in the counter, putted back his hat, patted Preston shoulders and left the place. He sighed and lingered there a while, gathering courage,he had a long night ahead.


End file.
